nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trigger
A trigger is a part of a blaster that activates a function of the blaster when it is actuated by the person using the blaster. A blaster's trigger usually penetrates the blaster's shell through a hole designed for it, usually by the handle, so that the person using the blaster, who is outside of its shell, can activate a mechanism on the inside. The most common type, a firing trigger, is the part of a blaster that causes the blaster to fire when it is squeezed, pressed, or otherwise actuated by the user. All current Nerf and many Super Soaker blasters utilize some kind of firing trigger. The other main type of trigger is the acceleration trigger, which is only found on flywheel blasters. When it is actuated by the user, it prepares the blaster to fire by accelerating the flywheels to the speed necessary to launch the ammunition. Types Firing trigger Main article: Firing trigger The firing trigger is the most common type of trigger. Every Dart Tag, and Vortex blaster has a firing trigger. Every blaster of the discontinued Airjet Power and SuperMaxx series also has a firing trigger. Although they are now common, from 1989 to 1991 all plunger-based blasters lacked triggers and relied on a push-pull or pull-and-release firing method (see No firing trigger below). In blasters that use potential energy (energy stored in a spring or compressed air), the firing trigger acts as a firing device that causes the release of the spring or air inside the blaster, firing the ammunition. In spring blasters, the trigger causes the catch to release the plunger so that the spring can force the plunger forward to provide the airflow to shoot the projectile. In air blasters, the trigger causes a valve to open, releasing compressed air from the tank to the barrel to shoot the projectile. In flywheel blasters, the trigger may connected to a pusher that pushes a dart or ball between the flywheels, or may just allow the ammunition to fall toward the flywheel(s). In electric-powered spring-plunger-based blasters, it may simply turn on the motor or turn on the motor and perform some mechanical function as well. No firing trigger Some blasters do not have firing triggers. These blasters are usually fired by sliding the priming handle in a specific way. Some of these triggerless blasters have a part that looks like a trigger but does not fire the blaster; this is called a false trigger, which is described below. Acceleration trigger Main article: Acceleration trigger An acceleration trigger is a trigger type that is only seen on flywheel blasters. Positioned underneath a blaster's firing trigger, this trigger powers up the blaster's flywheels and allows it to fire. An ancestor of the modern acceleration trigger was the acceleration button on the Motorized Ballzooka MP-150, which served the same purpose but was on the left side of the blaster instead of near the firing trigger. False trigger Main article: False trigger A false trigger is a trigger that appears to fire a blaster, but does not. False triggers have been seen on dart, ball and water blasters. They are usually meant just for looks or for show and have no real function. An example of a false trigger that activates something is the Super Soaker EES Sonic, on which it activates a sound effect. Trivia * The first spring blaster with a trigger was the Sharpshooter in 1992. * The first air blaster with a trigger was the Mad Hornet in 1997. * The first Arrow blaster to have a trigger was the Crossbow in 1994. * The first Ballistic Ball blaster to have a trigger was the RipSaw in 1995. * The first theme with all blasters having a trigger was SuperMaxx from 1997 to 2001. Category:Internals Category:Glossary Category:Parts